To Happen
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Itachi needs this, this sudden urge, the desire, the want, the craving...to be human. Kisame x Itachi - Yaoi


Every time, I swear, that I read Rieka update…I just have to write KisaIta.

This is going to be a good month…

I should be studying. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-=To Happen=- **

Kisame did not really mind – why would he complain? There was a gorgeous male, asking him – no, demanding him – for sex. It started by a simple lean; Itachi moved closer to his inebriated partner, which in itself, was startling, but even more surprising was that his mouth pressed lightly beneath his jaw line, so very suddenly. He blinked his tawny eyes and the pursed lips had already moved down the column of his throat and bit at his collarbone.

His hands fumbled for a moment – they rested themselves on the small shoulders, which were lost beneath his grip, but he still could not manage words. Itachi spoke instead, without daring to look at Kisame:

''I need to feel human, at least once…''

The words were far more painful than any weapon, and his hands, falling atop Kisame's, were incredibly soft and not at all calloused or torn apart. The moment of weakness caused by his alcoholic intake, created a small gasp, a breathy sound, which Itachi took as approval. Then, and only then, did Itachi climb onto his partner's lap and lap his tongue up to his earlobe.

Everything was sloppy, but Kisame did not have the heart, or the power to stop the Uchiha from taking advantage of the moment. Kisame wished to speak but his tongue was numb; he hoped Itachi was not expecting him to use it. Alas, the audacious mouth did seek out his own blue lips and kissed them, but such courage was only mustered after a dozen very long, sinful minutes.

Kisame was not drunk but had consumed enough warmed sake to feel a light comfortable swirl within his senses. He assumed that Itachi, having once before seen him drunk, had planned his simple strategy based on that previous incident. His mouth twitched before Itachi even reached it; he began to smirk. That one time…he had never told Itachi why the sake had hit him so strongly – the alcohol was spiked.

Now, he was just pleasantly buzzed. His body was fatigued, ready to slumber, and yet another body, already breathing deeply in anticipation, attempted to arouse him. The first kiss, he admitted, was coy. Itachi tugged on his lip, forcing a more intense meshing. Fingers delved into his hair – his headband fell somewhere. His cloak was being pushed aside and his shirt tugged at, all at once. There was no patience, or escalation, but eager hands and a hot tongue.

And yet, he had not reciprocated. Was Itachi really going to molest him? It was an amusing, fleeting thought. So, the boy desired physicality? His head was swimming in lust? He could no longer resist?

When Itachi's hand slid down between Kisame's thighs, the shark instantly reacted. It was hard to arouse a drunken man, but he had succeeded.

Kisame succumbed.

He opened his eyes and found identical red swirls staring at him. There were fingers trailing the contour of his visage now, waiting, caressing.

''What do you want?'' He finally asked; he was going to make Itachi ask, as well.

''You…''

Kisame grabbed Itachi; there was a sudden ferocity rippling through his body. The desire had spread, a contagious disease that clouded his thoughts even more than before. They no longer mattered. All he craved now was watching the milky body writhe beneath him. There were many ways to feel human: pain, emotions, interactions… Itachi would discover each means, as Kisame pinned him down to the mattress and kissed him.

Each breath was erratic, his limbs quivered, moans were becoming louder and more demanding…

Itachi felt alive. Kisame watched him smile and flutter his red eyes open, as they rocked together, their hips rolling in a rough rhythm. He moved a hand from the mattress and cupped Itachi's cheek. Only this once, he swore, only once.

This could never happen again.

**-=EndE=- **

You'd swear I was horny. God damn it. They're just so…molestable. I like my Itachi, he's full of himself. And Kisame is incredibly amusing.

Ahh yeah, this one's a keeper. All yours, Rieka.


End file.
